


MTVD Collected Short Stories

by nightwriterkohaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor!AU, more tags added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwriterkohaku/pseuds/nightwriterkohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots surrounding the Actor!AU "Much Titan Very Doge."  Should (hopefully) explain some of the inspiration behind the title, as well as make some humorous backstories to the lives of the characters.</p><p>Welcome to the lives of the actors.  Be prepared to laugh, cry, and facepalm.</p><p>(Discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to start. I got a bit distracted with other stuff, and fell a little out of love with the fandom (shock, faint, heartattack, insert the bashing on the writer here). Blame a LOT of that on the fandom wars and ship hate that's been going on. However, like most things, there's still the good ones out there, so I'm back for you guys.
> 
> A little message first, though - don't be a douche. Seriously, people like what they want in the fandom (and in life), and that's okay. When it gets to the point that it DOES start hurting people, THAT'S when you can speak out. But if it's just pointless hatred against a damn pairing, then please, keep your opinions to yourself.
> 
> As my cosplay group says more or less at every panel we've ever hosted, "It's okay to not like things, it's okay, but don't be a dick about it."
> 
> ...now then, for the summary of this chapter: Jean and Reiner convince Eren to play Amnesia. Eren doesn't talk to them for the rest of the week.

“...how did you guys fucking talk me _into_ this?” Eren muttered into his headset, eyes wide as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth to keep from screaming in fright. He _hated_ horror games, horror movies...yet somehow, Jean and Reiner had convinced him to play Amnesia. So far, he'd managed not to get horribly murdered (or wet himself), but there was still half the game to go. And he'd already embarrassed himself during the water part with his high-pitched shrieks of terror, Lucky going nuts in the background until he'd paused to let her into his room. “S-Seriously, guys...you're insane to think th-this is fun!”

He was shivering under the handmade quilt Mikasa'd made him for his birthday. Homestuck. A guilty fandom he was slowly distancing himself from...but those spirals from the “loading screen” during act one...and all the zodiac shit, not to mention the symbols for the different aspects...ugh, he was such a nerd. This was one thing he kept carefully hidden away from everyone who came over ( _especially_ Erwin, who'd already discovered the shoujo manga collection...give him a break, Sailor Moon is the best series EVER).

Jean's annoying laughter came through his headphones. “Oh yeah, I forgot you get scared at even the tiniest bit of blood. Tell me again how you're the main character in the show?”

Eren rolled his eyes behind his glasses, pouting despite the fact he knew neither could see him. “Acting is different! I've learned to compartmentalize!”

“Woah, he's brought out the big words, we're in trouble!” That was Reiner.

“Why're you being such assholes?!”

“Cause we can, and you're being a baby. Unpause already; you're almost to the next major item.”

Hazel eyes blinked in confusion before he remembered an earlier conversation, before he got scared out of his mind by the invisible monster in the water. “You mean the drill, right? Ugh, and that's when the really creepy thing without a jaw shows up...”

He heard Reiner chuckle. “Yup.”

With a resigned sigh, he hit the escape key and continued the game, making a silent prayer as he controlled “Daniel” through the next portion of Brennenburg Castle...

 

* * *

 

“...two vats of explosives that need to be kept separate...oh wow, _and_ an insult about the servants. Wow, this Agrippa guy really knows how to make a guy feel safe.” Eren grumbled, noting idly that he was almost out of popcorn. He'd have to fix that in a few minutes, even if he'd get fussed at. Extra-buttery popcorn was a very comforting food for him when he got too freaked out, and he _highly_ doubted they'd like it if he didn't have it nearby. Oh, and he might wanna grab another soda...

“You've still gotta find the other drill part, too, right? That might be why you've not seen the monster yet.” he heard Jean say.

He grimaced, standing up with the decision to make that popcorn now (he paused first, of course). “Don't remind me of that, please.”

“...you paused again. What gives?”

“Making myself more of my snack. You _don't_ want me to go without it. You wouldn't like me without it. I might go green and smash my computer.”

“...you _so_ didn't just make a Hulk reference just because you don't have your fucking popcorn.”

“So sue me. Would you prefer it if I didn't have something to keep me from piercing your ears again?”

“...you could always call Erwin over.”

Both the other guys snickered at Eren's flustered splutters.

 

* * *

 

“It's official! I am out of oil, the monster exists, and you guys _suck_!!!” Eren squeaked into the mic after the growl sounded. He'd just picked up the last drill part when it did, and was now hiding behind some barrels, avoiding even _making_ his character look up from the floor in fear of risking the creature finding him.

Jean laughed at him through the headset. “Seriously? You haven't even _seen_ it yet and you're crying!”

“Shut up, asshat!”

 

* * *

 

“THAT IS NOT A NORMAL TORCH!!!”

He'd stepped into a room with chains hanging from the ceiling, only for a torch to spontaneously light itself and startle him (and, conversely, Lucky beside him).

“...nope! I quit! I am quitting this game, and I fucking hate you both!”

Reiner started laughing. “No way, it's just getting good! Besides, it's just fire.”

Eren whimpered, cowering deeper into his quilt. “...not _normal_ fire.” Nevertheless, he pressed onwards.

 

* * *

 

He quit fifteen minutes later and ended the Skype call to the sound of their laughter, fuming and knowing he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

The cast and crew were confused for the rest of the week as to why he refused to speak to the pair, save for his lines.


	2. The Writers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writers need to get the scripts done for the new season.
> 
> ...easier said than done. Especially when character development is the name of the new game.
> 
> (And titans. Can't forget titans.)

* * *

 

They were at a complete standstill.

“Hmm...how about...? No, that won't work.”

Another chewed on their pen, brow furrowed. “Hey, what about...ugh, no, we've already planned out some scenes with those two...”

This was the setting any who walked into the room would come in on, if they _really_ wanted to disturb the writers right now: the trashcans were full of thrown out ideas and scripts so marked up they were illegible, snack wrappers and empty beverage cans littered the area beneath the table, and a couple of them had given up entirely on sitting like _normal_ people and were either sideways in their chair or (in the case of one young lady) completely upside down...she was claiming it would help her creative process by getting more blood to her brain. So far, they hadn't even gotten the first episode done.

Right now, they were trying to decide on the new titan shifter. And how they'd introduce all three (Bertholdt and Reiner would be reprising their roles from the pilot episodes of Season One). Oh, and let's not forget that Madame Director had asked for some back story on characters to be introduced. Let the record show that the writers had their hands full deciding who got what. And nobody had any ideas (or agreed on the ones that got placed out on the metaphorical chopping block).

“...we need at least one person to either get killed or seriously injured in the first or second episode.” one said before snatching up the last doughnut. He took a bite as he thought over who. “...think we should do Erwin? It'd throw the viewers for a loop, not to mention be a major plot twist.”

The head writer looked up from her energy drink. “...that's actually the best idea so far. He's the commander, so it's definitely an unexpected blow to the group if _he_ gets wounded.”

“Obviously. I mean, he got the promotion for a damn reason!” somebody snarked from the other side of the room. “Hey, here's an idea – he gets the wound saving Eren! Not _only_ would that be “heroic” or whatever, but it'd yank heartstrings. They're in a relationship outside the show, right?”

People glared at the guy before realizing he had a point. The pair's popularity had _soared_ after their relationship became public knowledge. Playing off it in the show could swing the ratings in their favor, even if only for one episode. Yeah, it was a bit heartless, but that's the business. Play to the crowd, win the ratings, maybe get a few awards while you're at it. “...so, now that we've got _that_ to work around...how do we wanna do this?”

 

* * *

 

“...oh, Hanji's gonna have a field day with this one.”

The group had managed to come up with the idea of making “Christa” a false identity, her real name “Historia,” and that she was related to the royal family. Not just that, but the TRUE royalty. And one of the writers had known Hanji for years. The woman had always been a sucker for conspiracy theories, and would absolutely _love_ her part in this one. “Seriously, she's gonna bug us over this the whole time we're filming.”

“At least we know she'll like the part.”

“...think Levi'll mind being covered in blood like that, though?”

A moment of silence passed through the group. “...he _did_ play a serial killer's accomplice once.”

“...enough said.”

“Hey, think we could use that to our advantage?”

Some of them blinked, then one grabbed her tablet to look up the series and do some research.

 

* * *

 

“...Mikasa's gonna kill us, I hope you realize this.”

“Eh...we'll live. She can't kill the writers; she'd be out of a job if she did.”

“And in prison.”

“And that.”

“She also can't kill me without some serious damage happening to my freelancing!”

“...oh yeah, aren't you helping with the script work for Brotherhood?”

“More or less I'm the one _writing_ the damn thing! Whoever they hired might as well be in the first grade, it's so bad! Seriously, I was just supposed to be the editor.”

“...we'll pray for your sanity.”

 

* * *

 

Work area (mostly) cleaned up by this point, they stared at the last script they needed to do for now. The earlier problem had returned. Every writer's worst foe – the Block – was back.

“...well...we've managed to get most the episodes done.” one mused softly. She happened to be the one who'd been upside down in her chair earlier.

A sigh from another. “Yeah, but...this one's gonna need to be done sooner or later.”

Massaging her forehead, the head writer groaned. “We've written out...ugh, practically _all_ the episodes for the damn season in the span of two days. Have _any_ of us slept, or are we just that hyped up on caffeine and sugar?” Murmurs telling her it was the latter caused her to groan again. “...yeah...that's what I thought...so! Executive decision!” She took a deep breath. “...director can suck it, we need sleep. My team, my orders. If she wants to fire me, my work on the show's already known to a few companies. So go on – get your asses out of here! We'll edit later.”

She didn't have to tell them twice.


	3. Author Note (Will be deleted later)

So, I'm not going to be updating on this or the ACTUAL "MTVD" for...well, indefinitely. My Dad recently had multiple strokes, and might also have cancer on top of it; they're doing a biopsy on his liver on the 28th, but the doctor is already pretty sure the results will prove positive.

Until further notice, all fics I'd had planned will be put on hold. For ALL fandoms I had some being worked on (which are quite a few).

I just...I think spending time with my Dad is a bit more important right now. I don't know how much I might have left.

~NightWriterKohaku


	4. Author Note (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for full explanation.

So, it's been posted to my tumblr page (same name as here) that I'm not continuing this series. I literally just can't bring myself to since...well...since my Dad died in September. And I know I should, but SnK was a fandom we shared a LOT in common with. It was one of the last ones he started getting into with me.

Granted, he became more interested in RWBY after his stroke (had trouble watching with half his vision gone, but managed to keep up), but...

...I've had trouble keeping myself invested in the series since he passed. It's a bit painful to know he's not here to torment me about the fact I'm always wandering into the shows laden with death and depression. Hell, last year's birthday, he found a picture of Levi and Eren (my two favorites) on the internet and went to get a printed cake for the celebration, knowing it'd fucking make my day. For the record, they were not yaois, it was a fanart (I can't remember the artist, I'm sorry) of Levi on titan Eren's hand.

(I may have some trouble writing yaoi stuff now, too; another thing he tormented me over was writing porn for the internet. Slowly getting over that one – writing is one thing I've done for years, so it's a solace for me.)

If any of you might be interested in continuing the story, please, contact me, here or tumblr – I'll be more than happy to hand it over. If there're any changes you want to make, go for it. I'll also tell what chapters I kinda had drafts for (not many), possibly had plans for (a few).

...but I just literally don't have the heart for it. It's been hard to get back into a lot of the fandoms we shared. Possibly someday I will, but right now, they're just dredging up too much grief. My father was one of my best friends, and one of the reasons I am who I am today.

(This message also posted to the main story.)


End file.
